Like the Moon We've Been Up All Night
by Mirrored Illusions
Summary: Buffy and Angel get some unexpected entertainment during a patrol. (Oneshot)


**Timeline** : Post-Buffyverse, early seasons for SPN.  
 **Disclaimer** : The Buffyverse belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke, and their expensive and scary lawyers. The title is taken from "Love Don't Bother Me" by the Stage Dolls, and belongs to whoever holds the copyright.  
 **Author's Notes** : Written for Day 22 of the 2015 August Fic-A-Day Challenge. Also, not beta read. Sorry.

Buffy and Angel had been standing on top of the tallest mausoleum surveying the large cemetery they had just finished patrolling when they'd discovered what appeared to be two twenty-something guys digging up a grave not far from the entrance gate. Curious, the couple had shared a questioning glance before settling down to watch, and if necessary step in.

They hadn't really been hiding, but they had climbed up on top of the mausoleum to get a better view and to ensure that no new fledglings had risen while they were checking out another section. They were also on the lookout for other vampires, demons, and any other things lurking around grave sites after dark.

Both of them had picked up on something that had sounded suspiciously like a pair of shovels digging into the dirt before the unmistakable sound of dirt sliding off the shovel and landing on the ground on more or less regular intervals. In between the sounds of dirt being moved and the increasingly heavy breathing, there was some low-voiced, well-practiced conversation.

After pinpointing the location of the two men, the Slayer and her vampire boyfriend jumped quietly over several more of the small stone buildings, timing the landings as close to the shovels hitting the grave-dirt as they could to mask the noise, and soon they had gotten a front row seat of two guys waist deep in a grave bickering while alternating between throwing dirt over the edge and keeping watch for anyone approaching. The shorter one would turn on a flashlight every five minutes or so, and then sweep the beam over the nearby tombstones and the gate to the parking lot in the near distance.

Both the blonde and her boyfriend had heard of hunters and how they dug up graves to vanquish spirits, but neither had actually seen it in person. They were entertaining though and as the night had been calm with a relatively low number of vamps the duo sat down on the roof and decided to watch the impromptu show.

An hour and a lot of insults and friendly bickering later, the really tall one finally hit wood and they briefly stopped digging to make eye contact with each other. Five minutes after that the coffin was open, the shriveled corpse had been dosed in gasoline and salt, and the shorter one had ordered the other one out of the grave.

After the shorter one, and obviously in charge, had climbed safely back out of the grave he lit several matches and threw it on the remains, while tall, dark, and shaggy-haired was pointing a sawed-off shotgun around. A split second later a transparent man in blue jeans and a checkered shirt tried to attack them only to be shot and disappear in a wisp of smoke.

The men spent a few silent minutes watching the flames eat up the body and the coffin before they began to quickly refill the grave with the dirt they'd removed earlier. When the area looked more or less like the nearby graves they had collected their things and started moving back towards the parking lot.

The whole thing had been kind of anti-climatic.

It wasn't until they were almost to the gates that the taller one, Sam or Sammy, if their earlier conversations were anything to go by, turned around for a last check of the cemetery and discovered them sitting on top of the mausoleum. The fact that they had just ended a rather passionate kiss probably didn't help his surprise.

Buffy had given him an amused wave and his eyes had widened as his jaw had dropped a little. It was her laughter at his shock that made the other one turn around and point his shotgun in her and Angel's direction. Neither of the couple had bothered to hide their amusement at the two criminals.

"Hello boys, how's the grave desecration business going?" She'd asked in a flippant voice that was pitched to carry over the distance between them. There was something endlessly entertaining about pretending to be a dumb blonde in front of a certain kind of masculine men, and these two fit right in. She grinned inwardly as Angel put his arm back around her shoulders. The fact that Angel was clearly in the mood to play her overprotective, but equally dumb, boyfriend only made it better.

The two of them rose, with Angel being a gentleman and helping her up, and both of them stood on the roof looking down at the two Hunters. The couple made eye contact and in a swift and unanimous decision decided to put on a small show of their own, and so rather than wait for the two tall men to walk closer and interrogate then, they turned and quickly walked to the other side of the mausoleum and jumped down.

They hit the ground and ran with the supernatural speed granted to them while still holding hands and making sure that their two audience members could still see them. The two of them ran towards another mausoleum on the other side of the cemetery, unlike the one they'd been sitting on it was right next to the fence surrounding the graveyard. Even better there was a small forest on the other side they could lose their pursuers in.

The couple had easily heard Sammy and Dean yell in the background, first for them to stop and then one of them started to curse and the other sighed in exasperation before they heard the familiar sound of people starting to run behind them before they picked up speed. The Slayer and her vampire had exchanged an amused smirk before they'd jumped the fence and allowed the surrounding trees to effectively hide them.

Hiding among the underbrush they'd spent five minutes watching the increasingly annoyed Hunters debate over weather or not they were human or something else. However, neither of the brothers believed they were still in the immediate area and they soon left.

40 minutes later the pair had been at another boneyard, sans Hunters, and were cheerfully dancing with a small group of vampires. When the dust settled they celebrated their victory with another smooch.


End file.
